In recent years, a high-end system apparatus such as a supercomputer tends to achieve development of large-capacity and high-speed information communication by parallel operation of a plurality of CPUs, and large-capacity, high-speed, and high-density signal transmission between boards in the system apparatus and between apparatuses are required.
Since an electronic transmission system is approaching a limit in view of a transmission speed, transmission loss, and the like, a signal transmission by an optical interconnection system using an optical transmission is put into practical use. The optical interconnection system can perform far wider-band signal transmission compared to the electronic transmission system, and has an advantage in building up a signal transmission system using a compact optical module with low power consumption.
In the optical interconnection system, an optical module equipped with a light emitting element is mounted on an electronic substrate, and an electrical signal input from the electronic substrate is converted into an optical signal by the optical module to be output to an optical waveguide such as an optical fiber, for example.
A vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL) and the like are typically used as the light emitting element for the optical module.
Such an optical module is generally bonded to the electronic substrate by soldering or conductive adhesive connection.
For example, a technique described in Non-Patent Document 1 is proposed as a technique for mounting the optical module on the electronic substrate. The technique described in Non-Patent Document 1 provides high-density connectors called a MEG-Array (registered trademark) in both an optical module and an electronic substrate, and makes the connectors engage with each other to mount the optical module. In this case, the optical module and one connector, and the other connector and the electronic substrate are respectively adhered to each other by soldering.